Enchanted
by PineappleIce
Summary: After yet another row with James, Lily finds comfort with Remus. One shot.


**Title: **Enchanted**  
Author: **PineappleIce, aka Nicole**  
Summary: **After yet another row with James, Lily finds comfort with Remus.  
**Pairing:** LE/JP and LE/RL  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None**  
A/N: **Just another random one-shot. I plan on writing a series of these, depending on the feedback I get for this, so look out for that.  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise isn't mine.

The water was still as it reflected the dusk sky. The sun was a fading ball of golden hope as it sank towards the horizon. Standing on the edge of the lake, Lily Evans bit back tears that threatened to spill from her green eyes.

This happened so often. He swore that he loved her, swore that he needed her, and yet he hurt her so badly. They had had an argument again. She had complained they weren't spending enough time together. He had called her a clingy cow. She had stormed out.

Why did she let him put her through this? She loved him. She loved him so dearly, but he just wasn't right for her. Sighing, she reached up to run a desperate hand through her messy red hair, which was currently tumbling wildly onto her white sweater. He would apologise- maybe give her flowers. Tell her he loved her. She was sure he did, but he just didn't act like it. But she would take him back anyway.

"Lils?"

It wasn't James Potter behind her. She knew the soft, honey-sweet tones of the man behind her well. She closed her eyes, half thankful he was here, half hurt by it.

"Remus," she whispered, not daring to open her eyes and look around at him, fearing she might throw herself into his arms if she did so.

"You had another fight," he said carefully, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She moved away from his touch, afraid she would either fling herself into the lake or kiss him if he was near her for much longer. "Remus... you shouldn't be here."

He scoffed bitterly, and she dared to glance at him, finding his gentle eyes wide with tears. His beautiful face trembled with misery. "Why, Lily?"

Lily moved closer to the water, squatting down beside it and staring at her own reflection, watching as two tears rolled down her ivory cheeks. Why? They both knew why. Remus was in love with Lily. If she said the word, he would sweep her into his arms, away from pain and suffering. He would love her forever, make her feel like the princess James never did. She would be happy, so happy... except that she could never love Remus.

Remus sniffed. "Will you take him back?"

She brushed her fingers across the surface of the lake absent-mindedly, hating herself, hating her answer. "You know I will, Remus."

"But he hurts you," Remus said blankly, as though this fact would change Lily's mind.

She stood up and went over to Remus, looking carefully at him. He was perfect, everything about him was perfect, from his neat fair hair to the soft black woollen jumper he was wearing. His eyes begged her to return the love he felt for her. She shook her head. "I know he does."

Remus looked like he couldn't quite put what he was thinking into words. He hesitated, then stepped closer to Lily, who felt her heart quicken. His brown eyes held her green ones intently, and he leaned close to her. His mouth was nearing her own, and her eyes half-closed as she moved forward to meet his lips.

He turned his head at the last moment and her lips squashed up against his smooth cheek.

"I can't," he whispered. "Not while you're my best friend's girlfriend."

Lily felt disappointment in the pit of her stomach. Remus was so noble, so honest. And she had really thought he was going to kiss her...

Remus took her hands instead, clinging them tightly. The look in his eyes was so burning she couldn't look into them. He spoke firmly. "When will you realise that I love you, Lily?"

"I know you love me. I know it. But... Remus, what would you do if I said I would leave James and be with you? If I said it right now? You'd push me away, back to him, because he's your friend."

Remus paused, blinking slowly. Then he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. He whispered alluringly into her ear, "I'll prove your theory wrong. Leave him, Lily. Be with me."

She stepped back and looked at him, mutual understanding bubbling gently between them. A half-smile turned up his lips, but it faded as a carrying voice called Lily's name from the castle doors.

"James," she sighed.

And she tore her eyes away from Remus and walked towards her love, wondering why her heart was so foolish.


End file.
